


Apply Ambitious Faith

by BebopHeadshop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebopHeadshop/pseuds/BebopHeadshop
Summary: The night before their wedding, a drunk Ferdinand returns home from his bachelor party with a strange amulet that he claims can grant a wish. Hubert is doubtful, to say the least.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Apply Ambitious Faith

“Hurry up… and take him... if you would. He’s... _quite_ heavy.”

Standing before the open doorway of his chambers, Hubert hadn’t quite expected to find a breathless Linhardt struggling to hold up his fiance. Ferdinand’s face was flushed bright red as he shakily leaned against the green-haired man… well _leaned_ was a bit of an understatement. He was practically forcing all of his weight onto the lithe man, who appeared as if he might topple over at any moment.

Quickly Hubert took Ferdinand by the shoulders and pulled him close, offering himself as support. With surprising quickness for his inebriated state, Ferdinand’s hands jutted up, patting each side of Hubert’s face a little too roughly.

“Oh, H-Hubie is that you..?” That confident smile blossomed across his face. “D-did you *hiccup*... did you come to celeberate with ush too?”

“No dear, you’re home,” Hubert replied softly, then returned his attention back to Linhardt. “Has anyone else seen him like this?”

Linhardt sighed as he rolled his shoulders, finally free from Ferdinand’s crushing weight. “Well, besides _me_ , only Caspar, Sylvain, Dorothea, and the Professor… I warped him here once he got like… _this_.” He waved his hand at Ferdinand, who had taken a sudden interest in undoing the buttons on Hubert’s shirt. “And you’re welcome for that by the way. At least I’m not as rusty with that spell as I... thought I’d... be...” He replied, each word quieter than the last as they tapered off into a yawn.

“You have my gratitude, Linhardt,” Hubert replied, offering as best a bow as he could muster with his fiance so determined to have them both fall to the ground. “I’ll be handling the rest from here.”

“Then I’ll be leaving,” Linhardt muttered as he turned away and disappeared down the hallway.

Despite the height advantage he held over Linhardt, Hubert struggled almost as much as the smaller man had as he guided Ferdinand through their shared suite and into their bedroom. Ferdinand constantly swayed back and forth on unsteady feet, determined to send them both careening into every piece of furniture in their parlor like a storm-battered ship into crags. But despite Ferdinand’s best efforts, Hubert managed to push open the doors to their bedroom and lead Ferdinand to the bed, nudging him to sit down.

A sudden glint of surprise flickered across Ferdinand’s face. He slowly lifted one leg, and then the other, beginning an arrhythmic march as he gradually appeared to come to the realization that he was no longer standing. 

Abruptly, he turned his head to look up at Hubert standing before him. The corners of his lips curled up as a hint of something far more sinister flickered in his lidded amber eyes. “Ohhh, I shee now,” he began, spreading his legs apart. “Y-you wanna celeberate like _this_.” Ferdinand began rubbing less than perfect circles into the sheets with his finger.

“Not while you’re in this state, Ferdie,” Hubert said, kneeling down in front of Ferdinand. “And on that note…” Hubert slowly brought his hand up, compelling the magic to collect there. Conjuring this particular spell summoned a shudder that settled in Hubert’s core, tremoring faintly in the pit of his stomach as the magic prickled his fingertips. His fiance’s wide eyes reflected an abnormal violet glow as he stared at the magic pulsing in Hubert’s hand. 

This spell was usually reserved for use in the darkest dungeons of the palace, forcing exhausted prisoners back into consciousness and prolonging their interrogation without healing the wounds that Hubert had already carved into their flesh. After some time he’d come to learn that the spell could cure many states of altered consciousness, using it to keep himself attentive to his duties for Emperor Edelgard into the early morning hours when even coffee could no longer force his eyes open. Calling forth the spell in such a benign situation as this almost felt too dramatic.

Nonetheless, Hubert snapped his fingers. 

Bright purple sparks bounced in front of Ferdinand’s face. He blinked rapidly as the vivid streaks flooded his vision, prompting him to bring his hands up to rub his eyes.

“Better now, I suppose?” Hubert asked as he rose and settled on the bed next to Ferdinand. 

“My body feels as if I’ve been swimming in my armor for the past hour!” Ferdinand responded, turning his head to look at Hubert. “And it appears as though you’ve blinded me!”

“My apologies, I should have told you to close your eyes first.”

“Yes, that would have been quite the useful tip!” he yelled back, his eyes reddening further as he continued to rub them furiously.

Chuckling, Hubert grabbed his fiance by the wrists, bringing his hands down to his lap. “Keep that up and you’ll dislodge them from their sockets. The effect will wear off shortly enough.”

Ferdinand’s bottom lip jutted out. Sensing his inevitable protest, Hubert interjected:

“Allow me to distract you while your vision returns, dear?”

Ferdinand rolled his eyes, but the curve of his lips revealed his true feelings. He rested his head on Hubert’s shoulder, his locks falling forward onto his face and concealing the sliver of a smile. Hubert wrapped an arm around Ferdinand, massaging small caresses into his taut shoulder until the tension evaporated with a light sigh.

“All of the preparations for the ceremony tomorrow are complete,” Hubert stated matter-of-factly. “And all of your revisions have been accounted for.”

“Oh, I’m absolutely thrilled,” Ferdinand replied, giving Hubert’s thigh a tight squeeze. “I am stunned that they accepted so many abrupt changes at the last minute.”

“Do you truly think any member of our staff would deny one of your requests, no matter how tardy?”

Ferdinand scoffed. “More likely they feared what you would do to them if they did.”

Hubert looked down at his fiance, his hand ceasing its caresses. Many a time in his investigations during the past three years since the end of the war he’d come across assassination plots, mostly targeting the emperor, all swiftly dealt with. The heat he felt in his chest when the plots instead named a certain prime minister could only be matched in his heart by the burning shame that alighted when he’d realized that this level of intensity was no longer singularly reserved for his liege. The love he held for Ferdinand pooled within his being like oil, slowly catching over the years before consuming him entirely. And he gladly burned with it.

Along with anyone who dared trifle with Ferdinand’s safety or happiness, no matter how trivial the method.

“Everything will go as planned.” His hand gave a tight squeeze.

“I would have loved to contribute more to the preparations myself, though…”

“We both know the Prime Minister’s affairs take precedent.”

“Yes, the Emperor has made sure to keep me busy,” Ferdinand said, a twinge of irritation revealed in the tiny vein that had sprouted on his forehead. “All in an effort to ensure that my superior event planning skills did not give rise to a ceremony that would overshadow her own wedding, I’m sure.”

Edelgard and Dorothea’s wedding months ago had certainly been an extravagant affair, hosting lords from every reach of the continent and even foreign rulers intent on seeing for themselves what the new ruler of Fodlan was capable of. Hubert remembered the many long nights spent in preparation for the event, coordinating meetings with dignitaries while also ensuring that security was prepared for any and all threats to Emperor Edelgard and the society that she had been carefully crafting. But the long nights paid off, as the weeklong event proceeded as planned without any surprises. 

Well…except the _one_.

...

_It occurred during the last banquet of the event following the wedding ceremony. While the rest of the guests took to the ballroom, Ferdinand had pulled Hubert aside. He led Hubert through the marble columns decorated with their victorious war efforts and outside into one of the many gardens within the palace. Under the moonlit sky and with the heavy scent of roses surrounding them, the romantic in Ferdinand appeared to overcome his better senses. He flashed that confident smile of his and held Hubert against one of the garden walls covered in climbing vines and budding flowers, pressing passionate kisses to his lips. Kisses that still summoned a tinge of red to his cheeks if Hubert pondered them in too great a detail._

_But abruptly Ferdinand had pulled back, a hint of hesitation flashing in his amber eyes. Hubert raised his hand to Ferdinand’s cheek, coaxing the stifled words out with slow rolls of his thumb along his lover’s jawline._

_“I want this for us, too,” escaped the whispered words, barely audible over the breeze that sent red petals inquiring at their feet. The small confession was so unlike the other times Ferdinand had loudly reasoned, pleaded, and even bartered with Hubert in the past about becoming engaged. But with the empire making great strides in its post war recovery, as evidenced by the lavish affair they had both just taken part in, and with intel revealing the inevitable collapse of Those Who Slither in the Dark… Hubert’s excuses lacked the weight to roll off his tongue with their usual speed._

_And looking down at the man cradled against his body, amber eyes glowing ethereally in the moonlight, who was he to deny them any longer?_

_The smile that lit up his love’s face when he said as much was intoxicating, exhilarating. It was the one cure that could release the tight ball of tension that formed in his chest when Hubert thought about what the future would hold and what it could take from him. It compelled him to indulge in those soft lips, in that sliver of exposed skin behind the high collar, in the quivering wrist that slowly revealed itself as he rolled down satin sleeves. Even if it was just for a few stolen moments before their presence was required once more in the ballroom._

_But somehow Hubert still hadn’t anticipated that after the final dance of the night, Ferdinand would fall on one knee and offer Hubert a ring, all the while that confident, pleased smile brightening his face._

...

“Well you did create quite a stir at her wedding,” Hubert replied. Even as Edelgard had congratulated Hubert on his engagement later that evening while both of them took a break from dancing, she levelled him with a look that clearly conveyed her displeasure at having been unaware of that addition to the night’s events. Though before Hubert could offer up an apology, Dorothea had appeared and swept Edelgard back to the dancefloor, exclaiming that this was the only night she’d ever have Edelgard completely to herself.

Ferdinand smiled. “I think the realization that Hubert von Vestra could actually blush elicited more of a reaction than my proposal could ever hope to.”

Hubert groaned. “Your sight should’ve returned to normal by now.”

Ferdinand delicately opened his eyes, just in time to see the scowl that had settled on Hubert’s face. Ferdinand’s cheeks puffed out bufoonishly before deflating as he erupted into laughter. Hubert released the man from his grasp and folded his arms.

“So you’re simply indulging in fun tonight, I see. Why did you even drink that much tonight? It’s not your usual style.”

Ferdinand’s laughter cut short, his already red face growing a shade darker as if he’d been slapped. He looked up and caught sight of Hubert’s one visible eyebrow, curled up in question.

Ferdinand cleared his throat. “The professor… challenged me.”

“And you... accepted it? Nevermind, _of course_ you accepted it.”

“Yes, I did not turn down a direct challenge!” Ferdinand turned his body to face Hubert, planting his knees squarely on the bed. “I certainly could not refuse it with your honor on the line!”

Hubert blinked. “My _what_ now?”

Ferdinand paused, sudden realization seemingly dawning on him. Hubert knew Ferdinand was not entirely abreast of all of Hubert’s dealings, particularly within the palace dungeons. But he also knew that Ferdinand had prodded his fellow _investigators_ for information at one point in time, and the small details that he allowed them to share with Ferdinand had been enough to quell any further inquiries. “In retrospect, maybe I was too eager in agreeing to the challenge...”

Hubert massaged the bridge of his nose, shifting the conversation. “Honestly, what made you think you could defeat a _mercenary_ in a drinking game? They’ve probably been drinking mead since they could hold a cup.”

“Can we please move past this! My defeat was enough of a loss. Your condescension is not required.”

“Their hapless father most likely couldn’t even discern whether the child was toddling out of unfamiliarity with walking or drunken stupor.”

“That is quite enough, Hubert,” Ferdinand replied, a stray chuckle accompanying his admonition.

“No, I think not. If Byleth has enough time to make wagers concerning my… honor, then surely their upbringing, or lack thereof, is fair game.”

The sound of his chuckles died down as Ferdinand lowered his head. “They said it seemed almost as if your love for me rivaled your loyalty to Edelgard. I could not allow anyone to question your devotion, even if…”

“Ferdie...it’s…”

“Different,” he said, raising his head to meet Hubert’s gaze. “I know.”

Ferdinand rose from the bed, but before reaching his full height he began to totter to the side. Hubert quickly rose to help him. He managed to stop Ferdinand from falling, but not the mysterious gold object that tumbled from Ferdinand’s coat pocket and to the ground.

“Careful,” Hubert said as he steadied his fiance. “You may be sober mentally, but your body is still very much inebriated.”

“This is… quite disorienting,” Ferdinand replied as he slowly eased himself back onto the bed. Hubert knelt down and turned his attention to the object that had fallen from Ferdinand’s pocket. On closer examination, it was a golden amulet inlaid with sapphires. The metal reflected the minimal light from the few flickering candles that rested on Hubert’s desk. Hubert moved closer to the desk, the enhanced lighting giving him a better view of the writing carved into the piece of jewelry. He furrowed his eyebrows at the mysterious symbols.

“Where exactly did you get this from?” Hubert asked, turning his attention back to Ferdinand.

“We took a little stroll through Enbarr after our first few drinks,” Ferdinand replied, his blush returning to his cheeks. “We were looking at the wares in the shopping district and this one caught my eye. The professor encouraged me to buy it.”

“Drinking _and_ excessive spending? Not quite modeling good behavior for their former students, now are they?” Hubert muttered, still trying to parse through the symbols.

Ferdinand huffed. “I think it’s fine to indulge a bit before the night of our wedding.”

Hubert strolled back over to Ferdinand, squatting in front of him. He brushed his gloved hand through Ferdinand’s long hair, pushing the orange locks to the side and behind his ear. “And here I thought the plan was to-” his eyes trailed down Ferdinand’s body before returning to his face- “ _i_ _ndulge_ tomorrow evening..?”

Ferdinand cleared his throat. “Well, of course that is happening, too.” He leaned forward, his hair tickling Hubert’s forehead. “And tonight as well, perhaps..?” Ferdinand began to close the distance between their lips. But Hubert raised an interjecting finger.

“This dubious artifact is still of concern. I’ll need a report on who you obtained this from and where the shop was located.”

“Gods, Hubert, it is not that serious! The symbols mean nothing! It is just a magic trinket for lovers.”

Hubert eyebrows rose. “A magic trinket..?” Hubert examined the object in his hands. “Well, it seems you really did waste your money, then.”

Ferdinand lips pushed forward into a pout. “What do you mean by that..? I have not even told you what it _does_.”

Hubert relieved the pressure on his knees and rose to sit on the bed. He placed the amulet in Ferdinand’s hand. “I don’t think it matters what it does.” Hubert cupped his chin as he stared at the golden trinket. “There’s no magical energy emanating from it at all. It’s functionally useless.”

“I would not call it useless. Besides I did not even tell you what it- gods this is not how I imagined presenting this.”

“But you should be more careful about interacting with potentially magic objects of dubious origin,” Hubert said, his mind flashing back to the burns and scars that he shared with his investigators after experiments gone awry with the objects they’d confiscated during their recent interrogations.

“And now a lecture…” Ferdinand groaned.

“I am only looking out for your safety. The Prime Minister gallivanting through the streets of this city inebriated is the perfect target for any one of our enemies.”

“Gods, Hubert, it was just for fun! Was it not your last report that emphasized the vast decrease in treasonous plots over the past year? And besides, I doubt the damn old lady peddling trinkets that change color with your mood is truly interested in committing treason.”

“The number of plots may have decreased, but they are certainly not out of the question entirely.”

“Then would you prefer it if I just stayed cooped in here, handling paperwork and not even allowing myself a reprieve on the night before our wedding?!”

“No, I just wish you’d exercise some damn caution and not have to rely on Linhardt of all people to make sure you got back home safely!”

Ferdinand paused, blinking slowly. He closed his eyes and stood up silently, swaying occasionally in an effort to keep his balance.

“...What are you doing?” Hubert snapped.

Ferdinand’s eyes opened to slits. “It seems you were correct,” he replied as he flipped his hair over his shoulder and turned his back to Hubert. He took a few unsteady steps towards the doorway before holding up the amulet and rolling it in his fingers. “The old woman said this amulet could grant you a wish of your choice. I just now wished that you were less of an ass, so this thing must not work at all!” The amulet slipped out of his hand and crashed to the floor. 

Ferdinand stormed out of the room in a huff, leaving in his wake a distant shout of “I’m sleeping on the divan tonight,” albeit muffled by the palace walls that separated them.

With a sigh, Hubert stood up from his seat on the bed and slowly walked over to the doorway. He leaned down and picked up the amulet, rolling it around in his hand and debating how long it would take for the smell of charred metal to leave their bedroom if he incinerated the damned thing. 

But despite his desire to be free of the object that inspired such a heated argument, he instead walked back to the bed and gingerly placed it on Ferdinand’s pillow. After their numerous arguments over the past years of living together, Hubert had learned that Ferdinand often capitulated in the middle of the night, returning from his station on their divan and carefully slinking his way back into the bed. And if Ferdinand followed his routine tonight, he’d probably reignite their argument if Hubert destroyed the damn thing… or if Ferdinand tripped over it in the middle of the night.

After glaring at the amulet, Hubert climbed into bed himself. Regardless of what had transpired tonight, he was still wedding his beloved tomorrow afternoon. The night should have gone as they normally did, with Hubert finding himself tangled in those gorgeous, fiery locks as he and Ferdinand wished each other goodnight with kisses… and then shared proper goodnights an hour later. 

But tonight, Hubert lamented, he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this draft sitting in my folders for months now, so I'm glad to finally finish it up and release it. This is going to get real silly in the next chapter so buckle up haha.
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Catatune) if you want to chat, although fair warning I post a lot more art than fic.


End file.
